Melodifestivalen 2018 Chorus in various languages
Joka päivä Joka yö Joka kerta kun teet sen kunnossa Pitää pysyä viileänä Pitää saada korkealle Elää la-la-la-la-elämäni. Joka päivä Joka yö Joka kerta kun sanomme hyvästit Haluatko pelata viileänä Haluat nousta Elää la-la-la-la-elämäni Je geeft me alle sensaties je geeft me alles wat je voelt en ik kan er geen genoeg van krijgen Ik wil een andere race Vous me donnez toutes les sensations tu me donnes tout ce que tu ressens ouais tu as ce que j'aime J'ai besoin de chaque touche Jij geeft mij Ik wil een andere race Vous me donnez J'ai besoin de chaque touche Esta es una canción para todos los rotos Tenemos que creer que ganaremos algún día Siempre hay algo bueno en todo el mal Esa es solo la forma de vida Es como una canción de cuna amarga Sag mir, Baby Sag mir, dass ich bereit bin zu fliegen Verursache alles um mich herum Sag lächelnd, es wird dir gut gehen Ich werde es nicht verpassen Ich lasse nicht los Ich bin dran Jeg skal freak i weekenden Gonna danse som en mor Du hører min feststemme Jeg bliver en freak i en uge Og så går jeg videre som ingen anden Du hører min feststemme Forkert drej en eller to gange Tog det forkerte råd Snuble agonize åh åh Jeg skal freak i weekenden vil danse som en mor Du hører min feststemme Om jag fångas i elden Om jag sitter fast under vatten Skulle du ge bort din sista andetag för att rädda mig Om jag kollapsade på trottoaren och det finns inget slag i mitt hjärta Skulle du ge bort din sista andan för att rädda mig nu Ja, die ganze Etage ist für uns Wir werden immer abnehmen Begleiten Sie uns Ja, folge uns Und wir werden ins Trans kommen die ganze Nacht aus dem Gleichgewicht Begleiten Sie uns Ja, folge uns Also hör zu Komm, Stockholm komm Malmö Komm Karlstad und Göteborg Ö-vik Kristianstad Umeå Örebro Sundsvall ja alle Bist du eingeschaltet? Shuffla Shuffla Shuffla Shuffla Ik voel je liefde naar me toe komen als een trein op een baan Geen ontsnapping niet verbergen geen achterom kijken Ik ben de dwaas, jij bent de koning, ik zal alles doen Voor jou, voor jou, voor jou Je hebt mijn hartslag beukende alsof ik aangevallen word Ik moet even op adem komen voordat alles zwart wordt Ik ben de dwaas, jij bent de koning, ik zal alles doen Voor jou, voor jou, voor jou, voor jou, voor jou Depuis que tu es parti Je ne peux pas sortir du lit C'est vrai Qu'est-ce qu'un coeur est censé faire? Avec un trou de la taille de vous J'aimerais pouvoir défaire la douleur Mais mon coeur ne peut pas prendre une pause Je pense à toi chaque jour La oss gå ape i min cabana Vi gon 'party' til manana Uh na na La oss gå ape i min cabana Og du kan danse med meg du danser med meg La oss gå ape i min cabana cabana Vi gon 'party' til manana Uh na na La oss gå ape i min cabana Cabana na na Og du kan danse med meg Oh gutt, oh gutt Je veux juste da da vous danser Alors ne da da oser attendre Parce que je veux juste sentir l'ambiance Fille avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi Und ich könnte jetzt Ja könnte ich jetzt Ich versuche nur, eine Zeit zu haben Also ist es mir egal, wenn es Ihnen etwas ausmacht Perché voglio solo sentire l'umore Ragazza con chiunque tranne te E potrei ora Sì, potrei ora I Boogie voogie nevesta Ja sam Boogie voogie screved Kao da je plesala za ples Sve je sjedilo, ali biće u pravu Kad izađemo iz našeg dueta I boogie voogie devojka Ko ne kaže ne dečaku koji se zaljubio Možemo plesati celu noć Biće to velika stvar Mi plesamo puno radno vrijeme Fuldans Mi plesamo puno radno vrijeme Fuldans Mi plesamo puno radno vrijeme Biće to velika stvar Měi yītiān měi wǎn měi cì nǐ zuò dé dōu hǎo bìxū bǎochí lěngjìng nǐ bìxū biàn gāo huó la la la la de shēnghuó. Měi yītiān měi wǎn měi cì wǒmen shuō zàijiàn nǐ xiǎng wán kù nǐ xiǎng qǐchuáng huó la la la la de shēnghuó Esta es una canción para todos los rotos Tenemos que creer que ganaremos algún día Siempre hay algo bueno en todo el mal Esa es solo la forma de vida Es como una canción de cuna amarga Sag mir, Baby Sag mir, dass ich bereit bin zu fliegen Verursache alles um mich herum Sag lächelnd, es wird dir gut gehen Ich werde es nicht verpassen Ich lasse nicht los Ich bin dran Jah, kogu põrand on meie jaoks Me alati kaotame kaalu Liitu meiega Jah, järgige meid Ja me jõuame trans kogu ööl tasakaalust välja Liitu meiega Jah, järgige meid Nii et kuulake Tule, Stockholm tule Malmo Tule Karlstad ja Göteborg Övik Kristianstad Umea Örebro Sundsvall jah kõik Kas olete sisse lülitanud? Shuffla Shuffla Shuffla Shuffla I feel your love coming to me like a train on a job Do not hide an escape, do not look back I am the fool, you are the king, I will do everything For you, for you, for you You have my heartbeat pounding as if I'm being attacked I have to catch my breath before everything turns black I am the fool, you are the king, I will do everything For you, for you, for you, for you, for you choonki aapane chhod diya main bistar se baahar nahin nikal sakata yah sach hai dil kya karana chaahie? ek chhed ke saath aap ke aakaar kaash main dard ko poorvavat kar sakata hoon lekin mera dil brek nahin le sakata main aapako har din sochata hoon Poydem obez'yana v moyu kabanu My otpravilis' na vecherinku v Mananu U na na na Poydem obez'yana v moyu kabanu I ty mozhesh' tantsevat' so mnoy ty tantsuyesh' so mnoy Poydem obez'yana v moyu kabanu kabinka dlya pereodevaniya My otpravilis' na vecherinku v Mananu U na na na Poydem obez'yana v moyu kabanu Cabana na na I ty mozhesh' tantsevat' so mnoy O, mal'chik, o mal'chik Je veux juste da da vous danser Alors ne da da oser attendre Parce que je veux juste sentir l'ambiance Fille avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi Et je pourrais le faire maintenant Oui, je pourrais le faire maintenant J'essaie juste d'avoir du temps Donc, je m'en fous si ça vous dérange Parce que je veux juste sentir l'ambiance Fille avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi Et je pourrais maintenant Oui, je pourrais maintenant I nevesty Boogie voogie YA Boogie voogie screved Kak ona tantsevala dlya tantsa Vse sidelo, no bylo by pravil'no Kogda my vykhodim iz nashego dueta I boogie voogie girl Kto ne govorit net mal'chik, kotoryy vlyubilsya My mozhem tantsevat' vsyu noch' Eto budet bol'shaya sdelka My tantsuyem polnyy rabochiy den' Fuldans My tantsuyem polnyy rabochiy den' Fuldans My tantsuyem polnyy rabochiy den' Eto budet bol'shaya sdelka